Your Santa
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: CHRISTMAS SERIES/Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan saat ia kalah suit dan Karin menariknya ke festival di tengah desa/"Apa yang ingin kau temui dari kakek gendut dengan pakaian serba merah itu?"/'sesuatu' yang hilang itu kini telah ditemukannya/SasuKarin/CANON/warn inside/RnR?


"AYOLAH, SASUKE!"

Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya dengan satu jari. Teriakan Karin tak pernah main-main. Satu teriakan dari perempuan itu selalu mampu membuat gendang telinganya berdengung.

"Apa sih?"

Karin menunjukkan pamflet yang barusan ia dapatkan saat mengunjungi sebuah toko. "_Christmas Eve Festival_. Nanti malam. Di tengah desa. Ayo kesana!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Untuk apa?"

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Payah. Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang. _Window shopping_, makan malam, atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Apalagi?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar perempuan.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku!"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya, Sasuke! Ayolah~" Karin terus merayu Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Santa Claus_!"

"…Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHRISTMAS SERIES: Santa Claus**

**Naruto © M. K.**

_**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

**Story © Aika Namikaze**

**WARNING(S): Rush, typo(s), CANON, maybe OOC, chap 700 never existed here, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>YOUR SANTA<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendesah pasrah saat lengannya ditarik oleh Karin. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya perempuan itu mengusulkan satu hal untuk memutuskan datang ke festival atau tidak. Karin menantangnya untuk _suit_. Siapapun yang kalah harus mengikuti keinginan sang pemenang.

Lalu disinilah Sasuke, berada di festival Natal di tengah desa dengan Karin yang terus menarik lengannya kesana kemari. Perempuan itu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan kecil di antara mereka dan sukses menyeretnya ke festival di malam yang cukup bersalju ini.

"Sasuke, baju itu lucu ya!"

"Hn."

"Hei, ada patung santa dan kereta rusa di toko itu!"

"Oh."

"Sasuke, kau ingin apa untuk makan malam?"

"Terserah."

"Mau kemana kita sekarang?"

"Mana saja."

Dengusan kesal dari Karin membuat Sasuke akhirnya menoleh. Karin tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Kau tak suka ya?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Bukankah perempuan itu tahu ia tak terlalu suka keramaian?

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, Karin telah membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesah pelan. Dari langkah kakinya Sasuke tahu, perempuan itu pasti ngambek karena sikapnya barusan. Ia bergegas menyusul Karin.

"Karin."

Karin pura-pura tak mendengar. Kakinya terus melangkah menerobos keramaian. Ia tahu Sasuke tengah berjalan cepat untuk mengejarnya.

"Karin, berhenti."

Perempuan itu masih tak menoleh. Sasuke mendengus keras, Karin yang sedang ngambek adalah hal yang cukup menyusahkan baginya.

"Hei." Sasuke menarik lengan atas Karin saat ia akhirnya mampu menyamai langkah gadis keturunan Uzumaki itu. Karin berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa?" ucap Karin dingin. "Kau ingin pulang kan? Ayo."

Karin hampir berbalik pergi lagi sebelum Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Gadis itu seketika membeku. Sasuke tak pernah menciumnya di tempat umum. Apalagi di pusat keramaian seperti ini.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu berusaha mengabaikan tatapan orang di sekitar mereka. "Dasar bodoh. Jangan ngambek." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Karin memberi jarak antara ia dan Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Kau yang bodoh." Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan rona merah yang menyambangi wajahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau temui dari kakek gendut dengan pakaian serba merah itu? Hadiah? Kau ini umur berapa, he?" Sasuke menyentil dahi Karin yang membuat perempuan itu sedikit mengaduh.

Karin semakin merengut. "Kau 'kan tahu aku tak pernah melihat Santa saat masih kecil. Apa salahnya?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia bukannya tak tahu masa lalu Karin. Seluk beluk perempuan itu telah diketahuinya semua. Karin banyak bercerita padanya saat mereka masih menjadi bagian dari Tim Taka—meski ia tak pernah meresponnya, dulu.

"Kalau sepupu pirangku itu ada disini, dia pasti akan marah karena kau membuatku ngambek seperti sekarang." Karin memeletkan lidahnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke lagi.

Selepas perang dunia ninja yang berakhir dua tahun lalu dan Naruto yang berhasil membawa Sasuke ke Konoha lagi, akhirnya semua berangsur normal kembali. Hanya saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkelana meninggalkan Konoha lagi—dengan alasan mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu bertemu Karin di suatu desa.

Sasuke berjalan menyusul Karin lalu berhenti tepat di depannya, menghalangi langkah gadis itu.

Karin mendongak, menatap Sasuke masih dengan raut kesalnya. "Apalagi?"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Daripada minta pada _santa claus_, minta saja padaku, gadis bodoh."

Karin terpaku saat Sasuke meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya lalu menaruhnya di puncak kepalanya. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan pergi.

Tangannya meraih kotak kecil itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Di dalamnya seuntai kalung berwarna putih dengan inisial huruf 'S' sebagai bandulnya tampak berkilauan.

Menyadari perempuan itu tak juga menyusulnya, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. DilihatnyaKarin masih terpaku di tempatnya tadi.

"Hei."

Karin mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang, **istriku**."

Wajah Karin semakin merona mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia mendengus kesal lalu menyimpan kado itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Hanya karena kau memberi hadiah padaku, bukan berarti aku berhenti marah padamu, Sasuke."

Keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu hanya tertawa kecil saat Karin menerima uluran tangannya dengan muka memerah dan bibir yang mengerucut. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Kembali ke rumah hangat mereka.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke desa kelahirannya itu. Sejak 'sesuatu' yang hilang itu kini telah ditemukannya.

Bersama seorang perempuan _bossy_ yang kelihatannya akan terus menyusahkannya di kemudian hari, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menetap di desa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha.

Meski perempuan itu hampir seberisik Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke harus mengakui kalau Uzumaki Karin telah menjadi _rumah_ untuk tempatnya pulang.

Ah, bukan. Perempuan itu telah berganti marga. Bukan Uzumaki Karin lagi.

Melainkan Uchiha Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>YEYY~! AKHIRNYA SELESAI~! Lega banget akhirnya bisa nulis SasuKarin! Berhubung fic perdana jadi mohon maaf yah kalau belum bisa IC banget :p <strong>

**Entah kenapa baru bisa dapet _feels_ untuk nulis SasuKarin setelah _ending_. Karena akhirnya aku baru sadar... kalau aku cuma ngerestuin Sasuke sama keturunan dari Uzumaki doang ahahaha :"D**

**Tapi yasudahlah, apapun yang sudah terjadi gak bakal bikin aku berhenti untuk nulis fic dari para _pairing_ kesayanganku! :D **

**P.S: Selain fic ini, ada 2 fic Christmas Series lain dengan pairing yang berbeda, kalau sempat mampir ya!**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya!**

**Sign, **

**Aika**


End file.
